Australian Chick
by Random.Chick.4.Eva.95
Summary: Jade lives in Australia. Jade met Connect 3 while visiting her Uncle and Aunt when she was 9. Now a few years later they are coming for a tour to Australia! But how does Jade feel that they want to see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my very EVER first fan fiction and I hope you like it, if you don't well then don't read it, it is as simple as that, I really don't want any of you telling me how much my stories suck because that is just plain rude. I also would like to say that this story is dedicated to my friend Jade a.k.a Wasabi because she said that everything good about the song was about her as a joke so now I'm making it true, love you lots jades! I also would like to dedicate this story to Haylee for just being Haylee.**

**Peace, love and Friends! XoXo Jess**

Hello, my name is Jade; a few years ago I met 3 of the nicest boys ever- Nate, Jason and Shane Grey. I may have had a little crush on Nick, but that was when I was 9, now they are teen heartthrobs Connect 3 and I'm just little Jade Hunt from cairns. I haven't told any of my friends that I know them, I know for a fact that most of them would go through the roof in excitement, which is one reason why I won't tell them, the other is that they may not like me for me, just like me for them. I haven't really kept in touch with them, I did for a few months and then we just gave up so I think they may have forgotten about me, but it's a little hard because they're posters are EVERYWHERE!

At school my friends are Serena, Nattie, Carlee, Katie, Sam and Joanna. Serena and Sam are probably the ones who will go crazy over the Jonas Brothers. Katie, Nattie and Jo couldn't care less.

As I slowly wake up I realize the TV is on to hot tunes- the celebrity gossip show and I see 3 familiar faces on it. Wait up! It's my boys Nate, Jason and Shane. Nate looks so cute even now!

"So boys what's with you latest song Australia?" the reporter asks. **(A/N all Jonas Brothers Songs are now Connect 3's just to get that clear.)**

"Well a few years back when we I was nine, we met this girl and her name was Jade or as we all called her wasabi, she was visiting her uncle and aunt who lived next door to us, she had the awesome Australian accent." Nate explained gong a little red.

"And maybe someone; mentioning no names." Shane says looking a Nate. Same old Shane. "May have a little crush on our Australian friend and decided to write a song about her."

Nate went bright red, I mean serious red.

"Shut it! What if she's watching this, which is likely, what do you think she'll say?" Nate shouts back at Shane, going even redder.

"Well by the way you two were acting I think she may like you back." Jason says to Nate.

This time it was my turn to go red.

"And what if that's slightly insane!" Nate exclaims going even a little more red, he looked exactly like a red tomato.

"Aww! Young love!" Shane said. Nate hit him "OW!"

"Anyway maybe she might go to one of our Australian concerts! I'd love to see her again!" Jason said. "And maybe she might make me a birdhouse!"

"Doubt it! She can barely build a sandcastle without the whole thing tipping over let alone a wooden birdhouse!" Shane exclaims. "Anyway if you want to buy our album and listen to the song it's available at all good CD stores or go online and get tickets to our concerts on our website."

"So are you boys looking forward to touring Australia?" the reporter asks them.

"Yes! We are very excited some more than most." Shane says cheekily Nate went an even brighter red, if that was at all possible considering his face was pretty red already. Along the bottom of the screen there was the concert dates running along. Cairns was there, the concert was on the 20th of November.

"JADE HURRY UP OR YOU WILL BE LATER FOR SCHOOL!" my mum yelled from the kitchen.

"COMING MUM!" I yelled back. I was dressed in those disgusting clothes that they call a school uniform. It is so uncomfortable and sticks to you skin when you sweat. Which isn't exactly unusual considering how hot it is here.

When I got down stairs I decided to ask mum about the concert. She's pretty strict (I mean a lot) but hopefully she'll say yes.

"Hey mum can I go to Connect 3's concert on the 20th of November?" I ask as I lazily walk into the kitchen. My mum was sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Isn't Connect 3 that band which you have posters of everywhere in your room?" my mother asks.

"Yes mum, so can I pretty please go! I'll even pay for the concert ticket myself!" I begged I was almost on my knees begging to go.

"Sure honey as long as someone goes with you." My mum says. SHE SAID YES! I started jumping up and down around the house.

"THANK YOU MUM!" I yelled as I ran to my room to call Serena to ask if she'll come with me.

"Serena, maybe if I told you my oh so strict mother said I could go to Connect 3's concert only if I go with someone, maybe would you go with me?" I asked Serena over the phone.

All I could hear was a scream.

"I'm guessing that is a yes?" I ask sarcastically.

"YOU GOT IT IN ONE!! YIPPPPEEE!" Serena said, well more like screamed into the phone.

"You know you need to be able to HEAR at concerts so STOP SCEAMING!" I yelled back.

"Ha! Anyway sure I'll go, you know I would Love to go tot the concert with you! I can't wait!" Serena said excitedly.

"So am I! So I'll see you at school!" I said then hung up. Now, what am I supposed to wear?

**Please Review!**

**XoXo Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I ran out of ideas, so I asked my friend Haylee a.k.a. technochicken to help me out she gave me most of my ideas for this chapter and encouraged me to write more. So thank you Haylee here goes nothing.**

**And thank you to all that put alerts onto my story! You guys RULE!**

**XoXo **

**p.s. I am sorry for messing up the names in the first few lines of the first paragraph. **

**p.p.s slightly altered to the one mi girls read at school.**

_Before the concert_

Serena was over my place and we were getting ready for the concert. She had no idea that I knew connect 3, or the fact that I was the Wasabi the boys were talking about on TV; I was scared of her reaction, because I must admit Serena is a little crazy.

We were slowly getting ready; I was planning to wear a purple coloured shirt, a yellow denim miniskirt **(a/n: Haylee thank you for the random idea) **and purple converses **(a/n: another one of Haylee's ideas)** with long socks.Serena was wearing a white top with a vest over the top, black ¾ jeans and black boots that went up to just underneath her pants, she looked cool.

Ok I think Serena deserves to know the reason why I wanted to go to the concert so bad.

"Serena there is something I need to tell you. It's about the concert tonight." I started nervously, this was going to be way harder than I expected.

"What is it?" Serena asks.

"Well remember on hot tunes how the boys mentioned a girl they met a few years ago?" I began "Well I went to America and met them a few years ago and remember that picture I have with that boy when I was nine, well that is Nate. I'm so sorry it took me this long to tell you."

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" Serena screamed her mouth shaped as an O.

"Totally and utterly serious." I said.

"OMG!" Serena screamed.

"Need to hear! Calm down! Anyway, we are going to go to the concert early, if you don't mind, I need to go talk to them, before Jess gets to them." I said, we both shivered at the mention of Jess's name. Jess was the mean girl at our school and believed that Serena had made her ex. Break up with her. It is a long story.

"YEAH! Let's go now!" Serena says. "But I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me!"

"I was afraid you'd be my friends because I knew them or you'd think I'd lie about it." I said.

"You know we'd never ditch you!" Serena said.

"Well I know that now! LETS GO TO THE CONCERT!" I said.

"YAY!" Serena said.

_At the concert (early)_

We arrived at the concert and we were pumped. No one was really here yet, just a few strays around the place. I saw the tour bus and we ran over.

"Do you think I should do this?" I asked Serena nervously as we got nearer to their massive tour bus.

"Do whatever you think is right, but if I were you I would!" Serena said as we began slowing starting to walk.

I slowly walk alone to the door, Serena waits about 10 meters away.

_And that is what I call a best friend_, I think to myself.

As I get closer I feel like I am going to faint I am so nervous.

It feels like forever but I finally reach the door.

"You can do it!" Serena cheers.

"Not helping." I say back. I slowly reach my hand up to the door and knock.

A few minutes- well really seconds- the door moves. It was just Jason.

"hey, is the lemonade hogger (**a/n: have no idea how I came up with that) **home?" I ask politely, Jason face lights up.

"WASABI! YOU'RE HERE!" Jason cries in surprise.

"Yeah Jase, its just me." I say nervously.

"SHANE! NATE! COME HERE NOW!" Jason yells own the bus. "man the boys will love to see you!"

"Meep! Serena help me!" I cry. I begin to hear a 2 man stampede towards the door. Serena doesn't' move.

"Hide me!" I say to Serena desperately.

"NO! please stay Jade!" Jason protests "Nate hasn't shut up about you since he found out that we were going to tour Australia."

"What Jason?" Shane says walking up to the door, I don't think he realizes he didn't have a shirt on. Nate was close behind, he was fully dressed, thankfully. "Okay, why on earth is there a girl in our doorway, Jason I thought we told you no strays."

"Serena I NEED YOU NOW!" I yell to my supposed best friend. She finally recognizes my pleas and comes up here.

"This better be, holly cow!" Serena says looking at the doorway. "I'm going to leave like now, have fun Jade."

I groan. "Nate can you get me that lemonade you owe me please."

"Jason please introduce you little friend, and what did you say about lemonade." Nate said.

"Nate, you already know her, so technically she's not my little friend she's your little friend!" Jason says.

"WASABI!" Shane says immediately after, man that boys fast at working things out.

He engulfed me in a hug.

"Can't.. Breathe.." I said.

"Sorry." He aid looking sheepish.

After a w seconds Nate says quietly. "Jade?"

"Yeah its me, now where is that lemonade you owe me." I say giving him a hug

"I missed you." He said once we finish hugging.

"I missed you to." I said back.

"Aww.." Shane and Serena said.

"Where did you come from Serena? And where's Jason gone?" I ask

"Okay I came about the time you looked like you didn't need my help." She said, I poked my tongue out at her.

"And they call me immature!" Shane said" and Jason left about the time this thing started getting mushy and no one brought him a birdhouse."

"Oh. SORRY JASON!" I yelled down the bus to Jason.

"So, are you two going to the concert tonight?" Nate asks, "cause it would be so cool I you were! And we could give you guys backstage passes."

'KOOLIES!" Serena said- well more like scream-"Sorry fan moment, I'll try to control myself."

"Moving on, are we just going to stand here or are you going to let us have a look at this massive bus, while more and more crazy fan begin to surround the tour bus?" I ask

"Well, I think I need to get a shirt on." Shane said finally noticing that he didn't have a shirt on. "and I still need to do my hair."

"He's Still in love with hi hair, remember what happened when I poured sand through it?" I said.

"He almost killed you!" Nate laughed.

"I would have if SOMEONE hadn't gotten in my way!" Shane yelled.

"How can he still hear us?" Serena asks.

"Cause his ears are whacked out." Nate said.

"I CAN SILL HEAR YOU!" Shane yells. We all laugh.

"Now, who hear would like the rand tour?" Nate asks in a very official voice.

"WE WOULD!" Serena and I said.

"Follow me!" Nate said in an over enthusiastic voice. "Okay, first off we have the lounge room."

I notice that the lounge room was massive, especially for the bus.

"We have guitar hero, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PS2, PS3, a huge TV, DVD, VCR, Austar, a lot of games, lots of movies, a massive stereo, haps of CD's and some other stuff in the lounge room." Nate explained.

"Geeze! Enough Tec. Stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah, do u even use half or it?" Serena asks.

"Sure we do!" Jason says from his room. "We use 1 everyday!"

"Lucky!" Serena and I say

"Next we have the kitchen." Nate says, leading us into a room with lots of appliances. "we have a fairy floss machine, a popcorn maker, soon to be slushie machine, chocolate fountain, waffle maker, pie maker, and some other things." Nate said.

"Sweet tooth much?" I ask

"You have seen nothing yet." Nate said. "you should see my room, I've got a mini-bar filled with choccies."

"Can we have a look?" I ask.

"You distract him, I'll steal the fridge." Serena whispers, we both giggle.

"What are you 2 giggling about?" Nate asks suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I say.

"Now I am scared." Nate says paranoid.

As we walk into Nates room I notice a big blow up picture of me and him in the sandbox at the back of his place.

"You kept the picture?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Nate asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the review and the story alerts! And Lilly() to answer your question Fairy floss I an Australian term for what I think Americans call Cotton Candy!**

**Sorry for it being a while since updates. I've been banned off the computer, but ill update when ever I get the chance- and if you have any idea's what you think should happen in the stories I would love to hear them!**

**XoXo Jess**

_Still on the bus – Jade POV_

"I don't know? You could have gotten other pictures?" I say, I needed to change the subject this one was too awkward. "How many rooms are in this place?"

"I think we have too many!" Nate says. Shane decided to join us again- this time he had a shirt on thank the lord.

"That's much better!" I say to Shane.

"What is my six-pack to much?" Shane asks.

Nate and I snort. Serena just giggles.

"In your dreams, maybe; in reality I think NOT!" I say. "I still think you shouldn't have straightened you hair, curly hair is so cute!"

Nate blushes.

"Will you two just kiss and get it over with? This is driving us insane." Jason says. I poke my tongue out at him.

"I think we have to leave! Look at the time!" Serena says to me looking at her watch.

"Sorry, we really do have to go! The doors shut in 30 minutes!" I say looking at my watch.

"Don't sweat it; just remember to come backstage after the show. Well give you names to security under Jade Hunt and Friend." Nate says.

"THANK YOU!" I scream hugging him.

"Aww." The other three chorus.

"Get a life you three!" Nate and I say at the same time.

"Ok we'd better leave, now jade, say goodbye to lover boy." Serena says.

"So not funny Serena." I say as we leave the bus.

"BUT IT'S SO TRUE!" I hear Shane yell.

"How can he still hear us?" I whisper.

"Big Ears." Serena whispers back.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Shane yells.

Serena and I start laughing but stop as soon as we notice a whole heap of girls staring at us.

"Awkward much?" Serena says.

"Awkward alot." I reply back.

_Back in the bus – Nate POV_

Jade and he friend Serena – I think that was her name- have just left the bus. I finally catch up with her and it's the last stop on the tour so I'll be jetting back off to America. Brilliant.

"That was… unexpected." Shane says shifting his position on the couch.

""You're telling me- you didn't have to answer the door!" Jason says.

"What was so bad about that?" I ask.

"Aww! Nate did you want to answer the door?" Shane says in a babyish voice.

"maybe." I mumble.

"MUMBLER!" Jason yells. **(A/n: Charlie and the chocolate factory is soo cool!)**

"Jeeze! Jason! Will you stop watching and quoting from Charlie and the chocolate factory?" I ask, "It is driving us INSANE!"

"Not as insane as you and Jade." Jason shoots back.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Shane whines.

"What did I do?" I say, glaring at him.

"Lived!" Shane says. I threw a pillow that was next to me at his head. It hit his hair instead. He got mad. "YOU JUST MESSED UP MY HAIR!"

"No, technically the pillow did, not me." I say. He got even angrier. "Duck and cover! He's going to explode!"

"I AM OFFICALLY GOING TO KILL YOU NATE!" Shane yells lunging at me.

I ran to my room and locked the door. I could hear Shane running behind me.

"Nate I will get you, somewhere where you can't run to the safety of you room." Shane fumes from the other side of the door.

"Is that a threat?" I ask.

"No, it's a promise." Shane says.** (A/n: I have always wanted someone to say that to me. I am odd aren't I?)**

"What ever you mind tells you Shane, what ever your mind tells you." I say.

Shane does that evil chuckle thingy.

"What ever." I say finishing getting ready.

_At the concert. Jade POV_

We were seated a few rows back from the front but close enough to see their anticipated entrance to the stadium. All the girls around us were holding up signs and screaming. I felt like going up to them and saying "they won't come any sooner if you keep screaming" but I restrained myself.

A few minutes late Shane came running on the stage.

"HELLO CAIRNS!" Shane's voice booms over the speakers. The girls responded by screaming even louder. Moments later Nate runs on.

"He's so cute." I whisper to Serena.

"HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?" Nate says. More screams. Jason runs on.

"HELLO, I'M JASON, THAT'S SHANE AND THAT'S NATE! BUT WE DIDN'T NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS RIGHT?" Jason says.

"OKAY EVERYONE, OUR FIST SONE TONIGHT WILL BE AUSTRALIA AND WE'D LIKE TO BRING A VER SPECIAL GIRL WHO IS IN THE AUDIENCE UP HERE." Shane says.

"It is so me." I hear Jess, the mean girl from school say.

"YES, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, JADE GET UP HERE!" Shane says. Jess gets up.

"Jess, what are you doing sit down." The person sitting beside Jess says.

I get up and go to the side of the stage; Jess is a few steps ahead of me.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can not allow you to go up there." The security guard at the steps says. Jess huffs.

I walk up. "Hi Jess, what are you doing here." I say innocently. Shane beckons me to hurry up.

"You may go." The guard says pointing to me.

"See you 'round jess." I say walking up the steps. Jason greets me first with a hug.

"Be careful, I think Shane is planning something." Jason whispers in my ear.

"What makes you say that?" I ask

"Nate through a pillow at Shane's head and messed up his hair." Jason says breaking out of our hug.

"What is it with you boys and your hair?" I ask Jason.

"Beats me." Jason says.

Then Shane comes to hug me.

"Okay, I need you to work with me." Shane whispers.

"Jason said something like this would happen." I whisper back.

"Jason always ruins surprises." Shane mumbles.

"Sometimes it's a good thing." I say.

"Just do it." He demands.

"What ever, Popstar." I say.

"Hey, its rockstar to you." Shane replies back. "And I'd better stop hugging you before your boyfriend gets suspicious."

"He's not my boyfriend." I huff as I move onto Nate.

"Not yet." I hear Shane mumble.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

'Don't worry." Shane says.

"Why are you guys embarrassing me like this?" I ask Nate.

"Come on, the song was written for you! Enjoy it while it lasts." Nate says grinning.

"You owe me lemonade, and I think I'm going to need it." I say.

"Aww." I hear the other two chorus, I shoot at look at the, they both shut up.

**I think I'll stop it there, enjoy!**

**XoXo Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!!!!**

**Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers and everyone else who added alerts or this story to their favorites! I have made some minor changes to jades friends list- mine and jades real friends decided they wanted to be in the story to. **

**BTW at the moment I am addicted to LALA land by Demi Lovato so ill add this in**

"**W**_h_**O**_s_**A**_i_**D**_ i_ **C**_a_**N**'_t_ **W**_e_**A**_r _**M**_y_ **C**_o_**N**_v_**E**_r_**S**_e_ **W**_i_**T**_h_**M**_y_ **D**_r_**E**_s_**S**?"

**Peace, love and everything funny Jess**

**p.s. Twilight the movie comes out soon! Can't wait!**

**p.p.s this chapter will be longer because I haven't posted a new chapter in a while.**

_Jade POV_

"Okay, just sit there, and don't move." Nate says pointing to a stool over the other side of the stage.

"I will get you back for this_, Nathaniel_." I hiss at him. He looks hurt by this- I knew that would happen he absolutely hated it when people call him Nathaniel.

"Girl, you know where to hurt a guy." Nate replies sarcastically. I giggle.

"I will get revenge." I vow. He just laughs.

"Just sit there and don't move." Nate says.

"Fine." I say glumly sitting obediently on the stool. He smiles. "my revenge plan is still on though! Watch your back from now on."

"What ever jade, just shut up." Nate replies

"YOU ALL KNOW THE WORDS TO AUSTRALIA RIIGHT?" Shane asks the crowd, his response was screams, I don't think any of these girls will ever stop screaming? "OKAY HERE WE GO!"

The boys started singing.

You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away my stuff from you

Oh  
And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

You were the one I thought I  
Needed, I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They know all your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel

So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

She will be there, to love and to care  
I know there's no need to worry  
Girl of my dreams  
The one that will be  
There to hold me when I'm down  
'til she's around

I'll just wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl

By the end I was almost- not just yet- crying. A song is different when its dedicated to you, than if its just another song to play on your MP3. Nate walks over to me and helps me off the stool.

"Aww, is Jadey getting emotional?" Nate taunts. I poke my tongue out at him; he is so annoying sometime, but hey! He is still so cute!

"Shut up." I say, giving him a hug.

"Hurry up you two!" Shane says.

"Fine." I say walking over to hug him. Instead of just a plain hug, Shane kissed me on the cheek. "What the hell Shane?"

"I owe you." He says.

In the corner of my eye I saw Nate's face go red with rage.

"Shane I know you wanted revenge, but I think you went a little too far." Jason says. Shane looks guilty.

"Bye Jade." Jason says hugging me. "See you later, remember to come backstage!"

I slowly returned to my seat, the girls I walked past were all giving me death glares, I don't know if they were giving me death glares because Shane kissed my cheek (something that I was not pleased about), talking to Nate or being on stage in general. I finally arrived at my seat; I could still feel the death glares that the girls around me were giving.

"What the hell happened up there?" Serena asks.

"I have no idea, you'll have to ask Shane that one." I say. "but did you see Jessica Hathaway try to get onstage? Funniest thing ever because the security guy didn't let her go up!"

"You're kidding!" Serena gasps.

"No jokes! She really did!" I say, we both laugh; the girls around us shush us.

"Are we still going backstage after the show?" Serena whispers.

"Hopefully, let's just hope this thing with Shane blows over, and that Nate hasn't got a bad temper." I say.

"And go against everything seventeen said?" Serena says, we giggle, but were shushed by the girls around us.

_After the concert_

Serena and I walked up to the backstage entrance, not many people were there, well that was except Jess, and again the security guy didn't let her pass.

"What is she doing here?" Serena whispers.

"Trying to meet them, again I guess." I whisper back as we get closer to the entrance.

"Hi Jess, what are you doing here?" Serena asks innocently. Jess scowled at her.

"That is none of your business Serena." Jess replies icily.

"Jade and friend here to visit the boys." I say to the security guar.

"Yup you're on the list." The security guard says after checking the list. "Down the hall 4th door to the left."

"Ciao Jess." I say as Serena and I walk past the security guard.

As we walk closer to where the boys were we heard yelling, it was Nate's.

"Shall we?" Serena says quietly.

"We shall." I reply, we quietly walk the rest of the way to the door and put our ears to it.

"…HOW COULD YOU SHANE!" I heard Nate yell.

"YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Shane yelled back.

"I need to get a drink." Jason says standing up. Serena and I shuffle out of the way. Jason walks out and looks behind the door. "I knew I'd find you two out here."

"Are we that predictable?" I ask as Jason closes the door.

"no, I just wanted to leave, it is so awkward in there!" Jason said. "And you two are the nosiest people and I personally would never hire you two as spies."

"YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVEABLE!" Nate yells. He storms out of the room, we wait for Nate to get all the way to his own dressing room before we go back in.

"Look who I found out in the hallway." Jason says dragging us into the room. "Personally I think you went a little too far on your whole revenge thing though

"It took me and hour to get my hair straight!" Shane says.

"Gosh! Not even Jade takes that long." Serena says.

"What ever Serena, how long did it take you to pick out shoes?" I ask.

"Shut up." Serena says through gritted teeth. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Nate.

"SHANE WHERE IS MY HAIRSPRAY! SO NOW NOT ONLY DO YOU STEAL MY GIRL YOU STEAL MY HAIR….." Nate fades off when he sees Serena and I sitting in the corner of the room in a silent fir of giggle. This time when he talked it was much quieter "How much did you hear?"

"Well you were about up to the part where……" she may be my best friend but man has she got a big mouth. I had to put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Today is so not my day." Nate mutters under his breath.

"Nate remember when we were 9 and I said I had good hearing, well it improved with age." I say.

**So I know that wasn't much of a chapter ender but hey its finally done! **

**XoXo Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, i apologise for bad spelling- technoChicken knows i rely on spellcheck wayy too much than i should and the computer deleted Microsof word so im stuck with notepad. thankyou all for your reviews, stroy alerts and anything to do with the story, you guys all ROCK!  
And thankyou to everyone for just reading my story in the firt place!**

**So Tell Your Boyfriend, If he Says He's Got beef, tha i'm a vegetarian and im ain't ** scared of him**

**a new add for each new chapter will be an excert of anysong that i listen to while writing this. ENJOY!**

**XoXo Jess**

**p.s. Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Everyone laughed even Nate.

"i remember that." Nate said, "We were sitting in a tree and i muttered something - i forget what - and then you said that."

"yeah pretty much that's what happened." Shane said, Nate and I looked at him.

"How would you know?" Nate and I ask. Shane smiles evilly.

"What is there to do when the closest kid is a rich uptown neighbourhood is your little brother and his playmate?" Shane asked.

"maybe get a life?" I say, Shane shoots me a look.

"and then there were you two in a tree, and you two looked so cute might i add." Shane says. "Anyway Jason helped."

"you did what?" Nate says to Jason, Jason looks guilty.

"All my friends were doing something too." Jason defends. "and Shane paid me."

"Yeah blame it on the middle child." Shane whines. "And that money was to keep your mouth shut remember?"

"well there that goes." Serena says. "How much was it?"

"$10!I brought soo many lollies with that!" Jason says a huge grin spreading across his face.

"i was wondering why he was on a sugar high." Nate says.

"Lets play Guitar Hero, Nate said you had it." Serena says trying to change the subject, this subject was getting a little to awkward for her liking.

"Yeah, I'm sorry girls if i beat you, it's all part of the charm." Shane says, the rest of us snort.

"Jade here is a master at guitar hero." Serena says, i look at her dumbstruck, i had never played guitar hero in my life. Serena just shot me a look that said go along with it.

"Then may i challenge the master?" Nate asks offering one of the guitars from the draw he had just opened to me. Shane, Serena and Jason settle themselves onto the couch.

"err.. okay.." i say nervously. Nate chose a song and we began playing, i actually wasn't that bad and beat him by 20 points. "i didn't do that bad!" i say jumping up and down.

"whats that supposed to mean." Jason asks.

"That was my first time, Serena lied." I say slowly.

"YOUR KIDDING! I GOT BEATEN BY A NOOB!"Nate says furiously. i laugh- noob was such a lame word all the nerds at school used it.

"haha!" Shane says.

"Shut up Shane." i say.

"aw, is Jade defending he boyfriend." Shane says patronisingly. i hit him hard. "OUCH!

"you deserved that!" i declare. Shane glares at me. "what, you did."

"fine, i demand a match against you and then we'll find out the ultimate master!" Shane says.

"okay.." i say nervously, this wasn't going to end well, Shane isn't good at modesty.

"Please don't cry when i beat you." Shane says as the song starts. In the end we tied. Shane wasn't happy about that,"HOW COULD I TIE WITH A NOOB! THIS IS UNHEARD OF!"

"Don't hate the player hate the game." i say. Serena and I laugh- we usually just randomly quote from movies.

"what joke did I miss?" Nate asks.

"An inside one." Serena and I say together, looked at each other than laughed again.

"you two are wierd." Jason said.

"we know." we say. suddenly i hear a noise coming from my pocket.

Did you forget That I was even alive Did you forget Everything we ever had Did you forget Did you forget About me

Did you regret Ever standing by my side Did you forget What we were feeling inside Now I'm left to forget About us

i get out my hip top- it was my mum.

"hi mum." i say nervously.

"honey, where are you, you and Serena were supposed to be out here 10 minutes ago!" my mother says angrily.

"sorry." i say.

"see you soon." my mother says. than the line goes dead. i hold on to the phone for a second, then put it back in my pocket and gather up all my stuff.

"whats up?" Nate asks worried.

"we need to leave like now." i say to Serena. "bye, it was great seeing you guys again."

Jason and Shane hugged me. then last but never least- especially in my book- last Nate comes up and hugs me.

"this is our last stop, and we are stopping for some R&R do you wanna do something?" Nate asks when he finishes hugging me

"fine, here's my number, call at a decent hour." i say, giving him my hiptop to put his number in. he gives me his phone- and iphone, the phone i really, really, really want but mum won't get me, she says that i say that about every phone i have ever wanted, it took a while just to get mu hiptop, and now its half broken.

After a minute or 2 we switch phones back.

"see you around." i say running out to meet my mother, Serena follows a few steps behind me.

**

* * *

**

hope you like it

**XoXo Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in awhile- end of school, friend drama, friend moving around the corner, internet cable chewing dogs, and school holidays got the best of me:P**

_Baby everything you say, say shoots me through the chest._

**drop dead gorgous- Short Stack.**

**i havent ever done a diclaimer so here my fist disclaimer is:**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story except the plot and serena- all the rest of the character (johanna is Haylee BTW) belong to my buddies.**

**oh, and Jess Hathaway if your reading this- at the time of doing the bit your in, i was STILL fighting with you. so please forgive me.**

**this story is again dedicate t all my friends- but especially Jade- love yoou lots girls!**

**and my *Shifty eyes* Rachel, who moved around the corner, YAY! and we all know how jealous katie is now!!**

**And Rachel WRITE ANOTHER STORY FOR ME!!!**

**XoXo Jess**

* * *

Jade POV

once we got home Serena and i talked about the night events, then at 12 collaspsed on my humongous king sized bed.

at about 8 the next morning my phone started ringing really loud.

Serena and i groaned. i had a massive headache and i know Serena probably has one to.

"Shut that thing up!" serena complaind next to me.

"im trying im trying!" i reply sitting up.

i slowly piked up the phone and looked at the caller Id. it said Nate. i felt like killing him.

"who is it?" Serena asked sleepily.

"Nate freaking Grey." i answered.; the phone finally stopped ringing.

"did you answer it?" Serena asked, sounding slightly more awake.

"no, he'll call again." i say yawning then lying back down. sure enough he did call again- a minuter later.

"answer the damn phone jade." Serena says.

"i will." i say stiffling a yawn and piking up the phone. again the caller Id said nate.

"hello?" nates voice said.

"do you have Any idea what the time is?" i ask, annoyed i am really not a morning person.

"8 in the morning." Nate said- i could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"Not my favorite hour- couldn't you have waited till i don't know 10 or maybe even 11? maybe i could be a little more cheerful" i snap.  
"someones not in a good mood." i hear shane say in the background.

"good morning Shane, good morning Jason." i say sarcastically, Serena shushes me. "sorry." i whisper

"who are you with?" Shane asks. Nate shushes him.

"Serena, she slept over last night- then we are going over Joanna's later today to make up for her not going to the concert with us." i infom them.

(a/n:haylee i hope you happy with your characters part now.)

"why couldn't she come?" Shane asks, interested.

"Shane, hands off Johanna, and her parents need her to babysit her twerp sister Madission (a/n: yes- haylee i just gave you my little sister- have lots of fun with that brat)" i say.

"SERENA, JADE GET UP BREAKFAST!" i her my mum yell from downstairs. serena jumps up- she loved my mums cooking.

"YOU MUMS MAKING BREAKFAST! CAN WE COME!!" the three boys say in unison.

"pancakes are MINE!" Serena says.

"can you ask her to share?" Jason asks.

"Not happening." i say. "now i have to go before she eats them all bubi now boys."

"you'll see us soon." nate says.

"stay AWAY from the house, how do you know where i live anyway?" i ask.

"that's for me to know and you to never find out." Shane says mischievously (a/n:love that word)

"im going now, this is a little creepy." i say hanging up and hurrying downstairs. when i go downstairs i found not 2 but 5 people downstairs

"hi jade! told you we would see you soon." Nate said smirking.

"today is not my day.' i mumble under my breath.

"what was that Jade?" Shane says

"i call that stalking." i say bluntly. sitting down and putting some pancakes on my plate and drowning then with golden syrup.

"don't hog the golden syrup!" Jason says snatching the bottle out of my hand.

"Don't snatch Jason, now I'm going out with Denise (a/n: Denise in this story is the name of connect 3's mother)" my mum says piking up her purse and keys off the bench."oh and i left some money on the bench so all of you can go to the movies with Joanna."

"damn." i mumble. my mum gives me a look.

"what movie are we seeing?" Jason asks.

"TWILIGHT!" serena and i cry in unison. the boys cringe.

"how many times have you seen that movie?" Frankie asks. i hadn't noticed him.

"um. how many times have we scene it?" i ask turning to Serena.

"lost count at about the 7th time." serena says, i nodded.

"don't you want to watch another movie?" Shane asks.

we look at each other.

"Nope." we say. "is there any other movies actually on?"

they had no idea. i smiled in victory.

"we are watching it- or you guys can go into a movie alone and get harassed by fan girls- with no local knowledge- your choice." Serena says- smiling innocently.

"you guys are cruel!" Jason exclaims.

"we know!" Serena and i say. the boys pout in response.

"no one likes a pouter- remember Santa's watching." i say, the boys looked clueless. Serena and i smirked. "are you ready to go?"

**

* * *

**

Like it? any ideas? tell me

**XoXo Jess**


End file.
